xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Julieta Juris
Julieta Juris (ジュリエッタ・ジュリス Jurietta Jurisu?) is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality Julieta is very loyal, always pursuing mission success by her motto "For Commander Rustal". Though while she will follow Rustal's, and later Vidar's, orders without fail she does have a rather blunt personality - always saying what's on her mind. Such as how she acted towards Vidar when she didn't trust him but grew to admire and respect which greatly changed how she acted around him. On the other hand while she chides Iok for his stupid actions, she does seem to care for him, even if only a little, and her chiding is really meant to protect him as well as prevent him from throwing his life away. She regards Rustal, Galan, and later Vidar, highly as they were the only ones to treat her nicely as many look down upon her for her low birth and quick rise in power due to her natural skill. She focuses single-mindedly on becoming stronger as she views it as her reason for existing. Thus, she was in agony when she could not understand how Amida had bested her in a one-on-one battle. However, when it was suggested that she needs to throw her human body away to become stronger, Julieta balked at the notion as she finds such a thing disgusting and goes against what she was taught. Like many who fought against them, Julieta struggled to understand the perspective of the Tekkadan members, even during the group's final stand. It would only be years later that she came to terms with the boys not being devils, but humans fighting to be human. She also complimented them for being more human than anyone in that regard. Skills and Abilities Despite not having a family, pedigree or rank, Julieta was recognized for her outstanding skill in maneuvering a mobile suit. She learned how to fight from Galan Mossa, a skilled MS pilot. During a battle with Mikazuki Augusshe's able to hold her own despite his far more powerful Gundam and use of the Alaya-Vijnana System. However, afterward she grudgingly accepts the fact that Mikazuki was the better pilot and that she needed to become stronger. Her own weakness troubles her even more after Galan's death which causes her to she start pushing herself even harder in her training and demanding tougher training simulations to avoid future humiliations and potentially avenge Galan. Eventually Julieta received her new machine the Reginlaze Julia, a high performance test model. Due to its sensitivity and high degree of skill to pilot only Julieta was willing to master it. However when she realizes that she has yet to fully unlock the Julia's full potential Julieta aimed to become stronger though she refused the suggestion of becoming a demon herself as a shortcut. History Post Disaster 325 Julieta serves under Arianrhod and was employed by Rustal Elion, the Commander of Outer Lunar Joint Fleet of Gjallarhorn, upon the recommendation of Galan Mossa. Due to her lowly origins many within Gjallarhorn resent Julieta which she is fully aware of. Upon meeting Vidar while off duty, Julieta is suspicious of him but decides to hear him out as the circumstances in his rise to power were similar to her. Thus the two would spend downtime together occasionally to speak upon current events. Julieta is later called to battle against Tekkedan in a race to obtain the same target, it is here where Julieta first encounters Mikazuki in battle. While she was able to hold her own it became clear that Mikazuki was the much more skilled pilot. Despite her best efforts Mikazuki seizes the target for Tekkedan thus humiliating Julieta who reluctantly returns empty handed. After some time word reaches her of Galan's death at the hands of Tekkadan on Earth causing Julieta to mourn for him, as he was her mentor and father figure, and pushes herself ever harder in her training, something Vidar makes note of. After sharing a personal conversation the two grow closer and Julieta is able to accept Galan's death. Once Gundam Vidar is completed Julieta is present as Rustal meets with Vidar in regards to their next move. Julieta later accompanies Vidar and during the transition to their destination she questions why Vidar fights which she learns is for revenge. However, when she witnesses Vidar's skill in battle, and notes that he cast aside his name in favor of his Gundam - Vidar, she remarks that he fights beautifully. In turn Vidar explains that he was just happy from piloting the Gundam at long last. While Julieta still doesn't fully trust his motives, she's glad that she can rely upon him during the coming battles in the future before they both head off together to finish the mission at hand. Julieta is present when Iok presents evidence that he received regarding McGillis Fareed heading to Mars in secret. Rustal notices the dormant Mobile Armor pictured and Julieta chides Iok for not knowing what a Mobile Armor is. When Julieta questions why McGillis would travel to Mars for this, Vidar speculates that McGillis most likely is after the Order of the Seven Stars which is the highest title given for those who destroy a Mobile Armor. Thus, McGillis aims to destroy the Mobile Armor and utilize the newfound fame to his advantage. Julieta is impressed at how knowledgeable Vidar is upon the subject matter. This angers Iok who volunteers to go to Mars on his own to stop McGillis, Julieta doesn't accompany him but remains with Rustal and Vidar. After Iok's departure, Julieta asks Rustal about the JPT Trust which is led by Jasley Donomikols who is a part of Teiwaz. Julieta is confused on why they received help from them as Tekkadon is a part of Teiwaz. Rustal explains that it may be due to differing opinions within the organization itself, and Julieta realized that this may be political maneuvering within Teiwaz. Upon learning that communication with Iok's team was lost, Julieta comments that things were finally peaceful around the ship with him gone and now he had started some trouble. At Rustal's orders, Vidar and Julieta head to Mars to investigate the Mobile Armor and search for Iok's team. However, Julieta has a goal of her own: to destroy the Mobile Armor and claim the Order of the Seven Stars for Rustal. While entering Mars' atmosphere. While entering Mars' atmosphere, Vidar and Julieta split up at the former's suggestion so as to cover more ground. Making landfall Julieta discovers a battle shaken Iok and chides him for his stupid actions before trying to get him to retreat. When Iok refuses Julieta is visibly disturbed as she has no desire to see Iok throw his life away even if he has been nothing but an annoyance to her thus far. Julieta recalls Vidar before he can engage McGillis in battle as their objective is to retrieve Iok. Julieta then tells Iok that they'll await Vidar's arrival before heading out. However, Iok mistakes Julieta's intentions as caring about him when she's just following orders. Julieta is confused by his words than grows angry when he launches on his own. Julieta rushes after him while shouting for Vidar to hurry before Iok gets himself killed. Iok confronts the Mobile Armor again and after his final shot he is content to die. Julieta then arrives and chides him, saying his stupidity cannot be cured with death so he must live instead, and saves him. Afterward she meets up with Vidar and entrusts Iok to him while she goes after the Mobile Armor. Iok mistakes her intentions once more, and assumes that she's trying to avenge his comrades when she really just wants the Order of the Seven Stars for Rustal. Iok than entrusts his pride to her, and Julieta tells him to shut up as she heads out. The Mobile Armor was successfully separated from its Plumas by Tekkadan yet it didn't relent in its assault. Julieta then ambushed it, causing McGillis and his bodyguard to enter the fray as well as they didn't wish for her to obtain the Order of The Seven Stars for Rustal. Despite their combined efforts, they were all easily defeated and at the mercy of the Mobile Armor. Just as things looked bleak, Julieta witnesses the arrival of the Barbatos. Once Barbatos has its limiter released the battle begins once more. Julieta enters the fray as well, but proves ineffective and is left in shock at how fast the Gundam and Mobile Armor are moving. As the fight progresses, the Gundam takes more and more damage, yet Julieta can only remain paralyzed in amazement from witnessing the unfolding battle as it reaches its conclusion. One month later, Julieta accompanied Rustal to a meeting of the Gjallarhorn's Seven Stars regarding the Mobile Armor incident. After the meeting, the pair were stopped by Iok who is enraged that Rustal didn't denounce McGillis for what happened on Mars. This caused Rustal to chide Iok for losing sight of their objective, and then he leaves with Julieta. As Rustal and Julieta turn around a corner, she requested to be the test pilot of the new machine. Initially Rustal is hesitant, but relents when she insisted that this is what she wants. She expressed her wishes to be the sharpest sword that Rustal can rely upon in the future, thus she desires the potential strength from the new machine. Before leaving, Rustal tells her that he believes that she's already strong enough and that he has different expectations for her. Later in space, Julieta arrives to test the new machine, this draws Vidar's attention as he hadn't expected her to be the test pilot. As the Chief Technician, Yamazin Toka, explains how sensitive the new machine is, Vidar asks Julieta if Rustal had allowed this. Julieta questions if Vidar is distrusting her, and became upset when he replied that he hadn't expected Rustal to give such an order. After completing the testing for the new machine, Julieta offers to aid Iok in his crusade against the Turbines for Tekkadan's past actions. Julieta personally bears no grudge but merely wishes to test the new machine in live action and to quickly grow stronger to better serve Rustal. Iok understands her motive and allows her to fight at his side, proclaiming that they would destroy the Turbines together. Before battle, Julieta questions why Iok is sending so many units out against the Turbines whom she sees as a minor threat. Iok informs her his family saying of striking enemies with all their might which garners a compliment from Julieta who considers it a grand saying. Later Naze, leader of the Turbines, sends out a flare and a request for cease-fire, to which Julieta questions if they should accept it or not. Iok refuses and instead asks if anyone saw the flare, his subordinates deny seeing it while Julieta casts her gaze to the side. Iok then proceeds to order the attack to commence with the soldiers targeting combatants and non-combatants indiscriminately. As the battle heats up, Julieta informs Iok that she will be deploying in her new machine, the Reginlaze Julia. This would be her first launch in the prototype machine which had just completed its testing. Iok allows this, and as Julieta heads to the hangar, she monologues that she isn't here for the operation, nor does she care for it, rather, there is something else that she must do. Upon launching Julieta seeks out Amida, the Turbines' ace pilot. Once engaged, Julieta is greatly impressed as she can sense that Amida is a worthy opponent. However, the battle soon turns sour and it becomes evident that the much older Amida, with many years of combat experience, was far more skilled than Julieta had thought, Julieta even remarks that it felt like she had died 5 times as Amida begins to push her back. Amida comments that while Julieta has skills, her moves are monotonous and this angers Julieta. When Amida disengages to target Iok, Julieta proclaims herself the sword of Rustal and gives chase. Amida chides Julieta for that being her only desire in life and not wishing for anything more. She also tells Julieta that she can only get to the top if she stops relying on being supported by others. With another of her attack blocked, a frustrated Julieta begins to wonder what is driving Amida on and why she, Julieta, cannot stop her. As Amida closes in on Iok's ship, Iok orders the Grazes to fire their Dáinsleif railguns at her despite Julieta also being in the line of fire. Julieta barely dodges the attack and is furious at Iok, however she soon feels relieved to see that Amida was hit. This relief confuses Julieta a great deal. Following the battle, Julieta watches on as repairs are being done to her Reginlaze Julia. Stressed over losing to Amida, Julieta isn't sure how to get stronger. Yamazin then suggests that Julieta may have to quit being human to become stronger and fight equally with the devil, which angers Julieta as that would go against the principals of Gjallarhorn. Before their conversation can continue, Yamazin leaves to oversee Reginlaze Julia's repairs as Julieta ponders her words. Due to McGillis' coup on Earth, Rustal's forces are on battle standby. In the hangar, Yamazin questions why Julieta is there so early and she replies that she cannot stand doing nothing. julieta then wonders why Vidar has yet to return and what is he doing, Yamazin informs her that Vidar is on Earth after receiving special permission from Rustal. Frustrated at being left out, she vows not to make the same mistake again and repeats her trust in Rustal. She then expresses her worry for Vidar being on his own, and Yamazin informs her that Vidar has never been alone this entire time. This piques Julieta's curiosity, and Yamazin reveals that the Gundam Vidar has a special system. Julieta was asked if she understands what the Alaya-Vijnana System is, to which she replies that it is a disgusted thing of the past and ruined the reputation of Gjallarhorn at the battle of Edmonton. As Yamazin mentions the Alaya-Vijnana System and Ein Dalton, Julieta begins to realize that Vidar may be using the system himself. However, Yamazin clarifies that Vidar is using a Pseudo version based on Ein's brain and it allows Vidar to overcome the adverse effect of using the Alaya-Vijnana System. This revelation shocks Julieta a great deal, and causes her to question if Vidar chose this of his own free will. When informed that Vidar did so to defeat a certain enemy, Julieta is left speechless. Yamazin then uses this opportunity to inform Julieta that thanks to this system, the Vidar and the Gundam Vidar is powerful enough to defeat a mobile armor on their own. When Gaelio returns to the fleet, Julieta confronts him. She notes that he is also a person seeking strength, but is surprised when he tells her to continue on her current path, which is the correct one. As the battle between Arianrhod fleet and McGillis' forces commences, Julieta is ordered to keep Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex busy for as long as possible. Cutting a path through the enemy forces, she engages Mikazuki in a duel that steadily sees her pushed back, but she did not give up. When Tekkadan attempts to eliminate Rustal using a Dainsleif fired from the Gundam Flauros, Julieta uses her Reginlaze Julia's severed arm to alter the shot, saving Rustal and Iok. As a result, she was pummelled mercilessly by an angered Mikazuki. Julieta admits that she is the weaker party in the fight, but declares that she can still win. She believed that as long as she protected Rustal, victory is her's even if it costed her her life. The duel eventually ended with the Reginlaze Julia wrecked and Julieta badly injured. Julieta was eventually recovered by Gaelio in his Gundam Kimaris Vidar after McGillis's forces retreated. When he visits her in the medical wing, she chides him for waiting so long to see her. She admits to having been in fear of her life, but also concedes to the inhuman power that Mikazuki displayed. Despite this, she resolves to get stronger while remaining human, to which Gaelio approves. After she recovers, Julieta and Gaelio attend a meeting with Rustal where he informs them of Orga Itsuka's death. She expresses pity for Tekkadan, who only have shady adults around them, while she has enjoyed the genuine help of Rustal and Galan Mossa. When Rustal comments that he is shady too, Julieta counters that everyone has a cause they must follow. He then orders her to show him her own cause. As Rustal makes his last move to destroy Tekkadan, Julieta was sent down to Mars in her repaired Reginlaze Julia. After reaching Mars, she orders Iok to stand down as it is not yet his turn for action. After the orbital Dainsleif barrage ordered by Rustal was over, Julieta moves in to finish a badly damaged but rampaging Barbatos Lupus Rex. She demands to know what cause can Mikazuki have for fighting such a purposeless battle, but he counters that he has never had one. After a brief duel, the Barbatos Lupus Rex collapses against the Reginlaze Julia, and Julieta realizes that Mikazuki has already passed away. She then decapitates the Barbatos Lupus Rex's head and declares for all to hear that the devil has been defeated under Rustal's authority. The remaining Gjallarhorn forces roar in approval. Years Later Some years after the defeat of Tekkadan, Julieta has risen to become a high ranking member of a reformed Gjallarhorn. She accompanies Rustal to a treaty signing with the chair of the new Martian Union, Kudelia Aina Bernstein. Afterwards, she visits a recovering Gaelio in a Gjallarhorn hospital and the two discuss why Rustal has allowed Kudelia's rise. She admits that everything is for the realization of Rustal's new Gjallarhorn. Gaelio comments that there is a rumor she will lead the Gjallarhorn in the future, and calls her the gallant female knight who defeated the devil. Julieta replies that Tekkadan was no devil, but the most human of them all. They simply couldn't belong anywhere but on the battle field. Gaelio agrees, but switches topic and asks if she'd like to get something to eat with him. Julieta comments that Gaelio has become more frivolous since their time in the Arianrhod fleet, but he counters that he has always been like that. When he asks if she liked him better that way. Julietta looks away and admits that she'd like to get some meat. Cheered, Gaelio teases that she'd look good with some more meat on her bones. Angered, Julieta begins racing forward with Gaelio, who shouts for her to slow down. Relationships Rustal Elion Ever since being taken in by Rustal due to her piloting skills, and Galan's recommendation, she has become fiercely loyal to Rustal. Due to such an unprecedented Master/Servant relationship that they share many within Gjallarhorn are resentful of Julieta which she is fully aware of. However, this has not shaken her loyalty in the least and only encourages her to prove herself ever more so that none can question Rustal's judgement in alleviating her to such a high position despite her origins as a poverty stricken orphan with no family name of her own to cling to for prestige. Julieta later requested to be the test pilot for the new Mobile Suit. Rustal is hesitant about allowing her to do, but relents and agrees to it. He then reminds her that she's already strong enough in his eyes and that he has a different path envisioned for her. This shows that Rustal seems to view her as more than just a tool despite that being what Julieta wishes to be for him. Galan Mossa Galan found Julieta years ago and took her under his wing, teaching her everything that he knew. Later on he even recommended Julieta to Rustal Elion. Julieta in turn saw him as a father figure whom she owed everything to and is completely devastated when she learns of his death. Though told by Rustal not to mourn Galan, as he was "No one", Julieta isn't able to let go of her lingering feelings until after speaking to Vidar who convinces her that her way of thinking was disrespectful to the dead. Vidar Initially suspicious of the mysterious Vidar she eventually warmed up to him after running into him a few times which caused her to realize that both are actually quite similar in some regards. Vidar in turn seemed to enjoy their conversations as well. Through these encounters she slowly began to garner a great deal of respect for Vidar and now purposely seeks him out as he has garnered her interest and that she finds his company enjoyable. Julieta grows ever more interested in Vidar, even wondering why he fights. Though he tells her it is for revenge she isn't convinced as during battle she's taken aback by how beautifully he fights which left her breathless. While she still doesn't fully trust his motives she nonetheless is happy at how reliable he is in battle. Upon learning that McGillis is out seeking to destroy a dormant Mobile Armor on Mars, Vidar speculates about his true intentions for doing as such. After a lengthy explanation Julieta is impressed at how knowledgeable Vidar is and respects him even more. Later during the Mars expedition Julieta follows Vidar's orders without question, showing just how far their relationship has progressed since the beginning when she didn't trust him at all. When Vidar learns that Julieta is to test pilot a new machine, he shows an unusual amount of concern for her and even questions how she became the test pilot as he doesn't believe Rustal would have ordered her to do as such. Julieta has come to see Vidar as a trusted comrade and partner over time. Thus when McGillis initiates his coup, Julieta is agitated that Vidar isn't in the hanger with her than expresses worry when she learns that Vidar was granted special permission by Rustal to go to Earth on his own. When she discovers that he too uses a Alaya-Vijnana system, she confronts him over the matter but is not repulsed by his decision. Following the end of the conflict with McGillis, they appear to have grown very close. Yamazin Toka Chief Technician of the Arianrhod fleet, she is also a member of the research and development team that created the Reginlaze Julia which Julieta eventually takes as her own due to only highly skilled pilots like herself being able to pilot it. Occasionally Yamazin will tease Julieta. She had off-handedly suggested that Julieta quit being a human and throw away her human body to become a demon which Julieta is morally against. Later, Yamazin uses her knowledge of the Gundam Vidar's unique system to once more cause Julieta to question her beliefs due to Julieta's desire for power and great respect for Vidar. Iok Kujan While Julieta shares an antagonistic relationship with Iok, and thinks little of him, she nonetheless will risk her own life to protect his own as that's what Rustal ordered. Occasionally they do see eye to eye on such matters and both are fiercely loyal to Rustal. Due to Iok's lack of skill in battle Julieta often tells him to retreat or to fall back as he proves a hindrance to herself. However, she does care for his well being somewhat despite his annoying behavior and doesn't wish to see him throw his life away so carelessly. Due to Iok misunderstanding her intentions when she was just following Rustal's orders, and being saved by her more than once, he's lead to believe that Julieta greatly cares about his well being. This confuses and disgusts Julieta a great deal. When Iok discovers that Julieta had learnt of his plan to take down Turbines, he was initially worried that she would stop him for acting outside Rustal's orders. However, he's pleasantly surprised when she offers to fight alongside him so that she could grow stronger. Energized by her determination, he expresses his desire to destroy the Turbines together with Julieta. During the battle, Julieta remains indifferent to Iok's causes. She was even furious at him for ordering an attack on an enemy when she is also in the line of attack. GundamS2E2 (195).png GundamS2E2 (194).png GundamS2E2 (193).png GundamS2E2 (192).png GundamS2E2 (191).png GundamS2E2 (190).png GundamS2E2 (189).png GundamS2E2 (188).png GundamS2E2 (187).png GundamS2E2 (186).png GundamS2E2 (185).png GundamS2E2 (184).png GundamS2E2 (183).png GundamS2E2 (182).png GundamS2E2 (181).png GundamS2E2 (180).png GundamS2E2 (179).png GundamS2E2 (178).png GundamS2E2 (177).png GundamS2E2 (176).png GundamS2E2 (175).png GundamS2E2 (174).png GundamS2E2 (173).png GundamS2E2 (172).png GundamS2E2 (171).png GundamS2E2 (170).png GundamS2E2 (169).png GundamS2E2 (168).png GundamS2E2 (167).png GundamS2E2 (166).png GundamS2E2 (165).png GundamS2E2 (164).png GundamS2E2 (163).png GundamS2E2 (162).png GundamS2E2 (161).png Gundam Orphans S2 (176).png Gundam Orphans S2 (175).png Gundam Orphans S2 (174).png Gundam Orphans S2 (172).png Gundam Orphans S2 (59).png Gundam Orphans S2 (60).png Gundam Orphans S2 (58).png Gundam Orphans S2 (38).png Gundam Orphans S2 (37).png Gundam Orphans S2 (36).png GundamS2E2 (135).png GundamS2E2 (136).png GundamS2E2 (137).png GundamS2E2 (138).png GundamS2E2 (139).png GundamS2E2 (140).png GundamS2E2 (141).png GundamS2E2 (142).png GundamS2E2 (143).png Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Royal Guard Category:Armor Users Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Marksmanship Category:Gunslinger Category:Legendary Character Category:Murder Category:Whore Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Scars Category:Earthling Category:Aryan Race Category:Blond Hair Category:Gjallarhorn Category:Bodyguard Category:Military Category:Screenshots Category:Mikazuki Augus Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Warrior